Détresse
by Meryline
Summary: Les nuits de Meryl sont envahies des mêmes images qui la hantent continuellement. Elle finit par faire appel à Lysandre, le doux jeune homme qui l'a surprise devant sa peinture. S'ensuit alors une relation composée principalement d'appels nocturnes affolés et de tendres consolations... Jusqu'à ce que la dépendance s'installe.
1. Prologue

Il y a un escalier, derrière la faculté. On peut y accéder via une sortie de secours, et, par conséquent, pas grand monde n'est au courant de son existence. Il est vieux, pas très frais et pas mal endommagé. Personne ne passe par là, et tout le monde oublie le petit carré d'herbe laissé à l'abandon dans ce coin de béton.

Il se trouve néanmoins que de rares fois, Lysandre s'y rend pour terminer l'arrangement de ses compositions. Étrangement, l'ambiance lourde et étouffante de cet endroit aide parfois à capter une sensation étrangère et très particulière, comme une fumée épaisse qui s'étale et envahit le corps.

Aujourd'hui, il ne fait ni beau ni mauvais : le soleil est dissimulé par une couche épaisse de nuages immaculés, aucunement menaçants de délivrer leur nombreuses gouttes.

Lysandre s'avance et s'assoit silencieusement sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, ouvrant son carnet à la page gribouillée de notes de musique dansantes. Au début, il ne remarque pas tout de suite ces étranges bruits de souris qui parviennent à ses oreilles par intermittence. Lorsqu'il finit par entendre un murmure et des sortes de courtes lamentations indistinctes, il se décide à chercher l'auteur de ces sons étouffés. Il se lève, suit ses oreilles, est mené jusqu'au petit espace plongé dans l'ombre sous le vieil escalier.

Il passe dans sa discrétion habituelle sa tête en dessous du ciment défraîchi, plissant les yeux pour pouvoir distinguer la forme humaine qui s'agite tout au fond. L'odeur de la peinture envahit ses narines, et il distingue une hanche pâle, un bras agité, un éclat vermeille scintiller alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand alors qu'il remarque les sillons de larmes séchées qui recouvrent ses joues.

Il recule, désarçonné.

\- Excuse-moi, je…

Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre pourquoi il s'excuse, elle se relève précipitemment et se met à courir, emportant avec elle son sac brun qui trainait au fond du coin sombre. Dans un réflexe nerveux, il s'écarte pour laisser passer cet amas de larmes et de cheveux noirs de jais, avant de finalement se détendre en la voyant partie.

Il a seulement le temps d'apercevoir la peinture représentant un amas de chair tourmenté avant que la jeune femme ne disparaisse derrière un mur.


	2. Chapitre 1

Ce matin-là encore, le bâtiment était bondé de monde et le bruit incessant qui émanait de toutes ces discussions prononcées simultanément lui donna la migraine. Adossé contre un mur, non loin d'une grande réplique de _Danse avec les foins_ , il soupira longuement en abaissant le regard. La carte d'étudiante de la jeune femme d'hier dans la main, il se remit à observer intensément son visage sculpté par son expression crispée au moment de prendre la photographie. Elle avait une peau très pâle, presque complètement blanche, tranchée par deux iris rouge sang qui semblaient être remplis d'un liquide enragé qui ruait dans sa cage de couleur. Ce contraste, bien que fascinant, lui donnait presque un air malade, accentué par les cernes sombres qui ombraient ses yeux.

Lysandre redressa la tête et se dirigea vers un banc libre, attrapant son sac d'une main fatiguée. Une fois assis, il s'employa à observer consciencieusement tous les passages à l'entrée du bâtiment dans le but d'apercevoir l'inconnue. Tiraillé par un sentiment de culpabilité incompréhensible, il avait passé la soirée de la veille à se questionner sur la fuite de la jeune femme, et à imaginer le moment où il devrait lui rendre sa carte qu'elle avait oublié dans sa précipitation.

Son esprit était partagé entre un ennui sévère et une curiosité naissante. Paradoxe évidemment justifié par la singularité de cette rencontre.

Songeur, il repensa à la peinture presque achevée qu'il avait pu admirer en dessous du vieil escalier. La décrire avec des mots lui semblait être une tâche difficile, presque impossible. C'était un ensemble désordonné de membres humains qui avaient l'air crispés sous la souffrance, comme tentant de s'enfuir désespérément. Il devait admettre que le tout donnait un rendu extrêmement glauque et perturbant, un tableau mural à la fois fascinant et sordide.

Cette histoire lui occupait trop l'esprit, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

La sonnerie ayant retentit, le bâtiment était quasiment entièrement vidé d'occupants. Lysandre se leva finalement, rangeant distraitement la carte dans son sac. Un léger sentiment de déception l'envahit. Sa curiosité impromptue couvait toujours, mais il finirait bien par s'en débarrasser.

Un éclat écarlate attira son regard alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre. Il se retourna dans un réflexe presque trop vif et aperçut son visage déterminé et nerveux, alors qu'elle s'avançait vivement dans sa direction. Il se tourna vers elle, immobile, ne sachant que faire à part attendre qu'elle parvienne à lui. Tandis qu'elle trottinait dans sa direction, il aperçut ses joues roses et son front brillant, signe qu'elle avait couru pour arriver à temps. Elle ralentit son pas lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, fronçant inconsciemment ses sourcils courts et droits pour se donner un air sévère.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma carte, s'il te plaît ?

Sa demande était formulée sur un ton un peu indécis et poli, comme si elle hésitait prudemment à lui réclamer son bien. Sur sa peau blanche, son pourtant léger empourprement était extrêmement voyant, et Lysandre remarqua distraitement que ses lèvres rouges étaient remarquablement disproportionnées : sa lèvre inférieure était largement plus épaisse que sa lèvre supérieure. Sans répondre, il plongea sa main dans son sac, et en ressortit la carte de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il tendit la main en souriant un peu maladroitement, ne sachant que dire. Lui qui n'était pas bavard par habitude, il devenait carrément muet.

Elle tendit une main incertaine et récupéra son bien en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts. Il resta interdit, la fixant sans savoir quoi dire. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, son teint prenant au fur et à mesure une couleur cramoisie.

\- Pourquoi tu étais là, hier ?

Il se racla discrètement la gorge, contaminé par le malaise de la jeune fille. Les mains détendues le long du corps, il repensa soudainement à son visage enlaidi par les larmes, et cette vision impromptue ne fit qu'augmenter son incommodité.

\- Je suis venu pour composer.

Elle hocha la tête nerveusement, son index tapotant frénétiquement sur la bandoulière de son sac en cuir sombre. Elle reprit la parole d'un ton toujours agité :

\- J'aimerais que tu évites de parler de ce que j'ai peint en dessous de l'escalier. Si tu l'as vu, je veux dire, tu l'as forcément vu, non ? Ce n'est pas du tout contre toi hein, c'est juste que c'est un peu personnel et que, fondamentalement, c'est de la dégradation de matériel et je voudrais éviter les ennuis…

Demeurant tout d'abord silencieux pendant quelques secondes, il émergea de sa confusion et acquiesça sagement. Il n'avait de toute manière jamais eu l'intention de commérer : cela ne le concernait pas, alors il se contenterait d'oublier ce fâcheux incident.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le garderai pour moi.

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais cette peinture est très belle.

Elle lui sourit timidement, avant d'amorcer un mouvement de recul vers l'amphithéâtre.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Bon, et bien… Bonne matinée !

Un sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres, il lui rendit la politesse.

* * *

Noir, nuit, obscurité, ténèbres. Elle marche, le pas pressé, la démarche mal assurée. Des sons joyeux et éméchés émanent de plusieurs bars qu'elle croise sur son chemin. Un seul lampadaire vacillant lui permet encore de voir où elle se dirige.

Ça y est, elle a compris, elle rêve. C'est cette même borne d'incendie. C'est le même virage qu'elle prend, la même rue sombre. Elle n'a plus peur, c'est la terreur même qui s'emploie à infecter et répandre ses relents dans son corps tout entier. Elle tremble si fort que ses dents qui claquent résonnent dans la rue. Elle sait ce qui va se passer au terme de son trajet.

Elle ne veut pas avancer, mais son corps bouge tout seul. Elle ferme les yeux très fort, tente de les ouvrir pour émerger, mais elle est coincée dans le rêve.

Elle sait qu'elle doit le finir, comme une sorte de punition. La scène dure une éternité, et elle l'endure complètement impuissante et enfermée de son propre corps.

Alors elle avance, elle n'a plus le choix. Ce sont encore une fois les mêmes sanglots étranglés qu'elle entend dans la rue à côté, fruits d'une terreur si grande qu'elle ne peut même pas l'appréhender.

Elle aperçoit cette chevelure brune, cette peau tannée, noyée sous une multitude de bras violents, de têtes cruelles. Ils sont tous sur elle, une bande d'animaux sauvages et enragés qui déchirent presque ses vêtements en les lui arrachant. Elle voit presque comme au ralenti une grande main qui enserre son cou délicat tandis qu'elle tente de crier. Elle sent encore une fois son cœur qui s'emballe trop vite et trop fort, elle sent son instinct remplacer sa raison et elle détale, le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. Elle courrait si vite qu'elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son ventre se contracta violemment. Elle retint un cri terrifié en fourrant son poing dans sa bouche.

Meryl observa sa main tremblante, et son regard flottant dériva lentement vers le reste de sa chambre. Une fois que son cerveau eut finalement associé cette pièce familière à un sentiment précaire de sécurité, elle détendit ses muscles et se roula en chien de fusil dans une habitude de réconfort. La couverture pelucheuse l'enveloppait complètement, vain mouvement dans le but de retrouver le sommeil.

La douce lueur bleue qui émanait de son réveil attira son regard, et elle y lut péniblement l'heure affichée.

« 02:34 »

Meryl poussa un violent juron tout en se relevant péniblement. La mine écrasée par la fatigue, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine complètement nue. Elle se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le seul et unique fauteuil de son petit appartement. Soupirant longuement, elle se saisit d'un verre qui traînait sur la table, le remplissant distraitement à l'aide du robinet. Une fois plein, elle but longuement l'eau glacée qui lui rafraîchit le corps peu à peu. Laissant tomber son bras pâle sur le côté, elle ferma les yeux trop alourdis par la fatigue. Un voile trop lourd d'épuisement se posa sur sa conscience.

Presque aussitôt, les images de son rêve se superposèrent à ses paupières fermées et l'arrachèrent violemment à sa somnolence. Elle rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut apeuré, la main dangereusement crispée sur son verre vide.

Le silence régnait toujours, menaçant, uniquement écarté par les soupirs épuisés de la jeune étudiante.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement fatiguée.

Son éclat de frustration dû au manque troublant de sommeil la fit élever la voix plus que nécessaire. Elle se leva brusquement, attrapant un tabouret à deux mains et le fracassant contre le sol le plus violemment possible. Le bruit occasionné eut le mérite de la réveiller complètement, mais ce mélange de lassitude et de colère lui brûlait toujours les poumons.

\- Je veux dormir, bon Dieu !

Elle marcha rageusement jusqu'à sa chambre où elle saisit les draps et les écartela de toutes ses forces à l'aide de ses deux mains. Elle savait pertinemment que sa maigre puissance ne lui permettrait pas de les dégrader, mais la raison avait déserté et tout était avalé dans son intense brûlure colérique.

\- Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir à cette heure-là !

Ses poings serrés se détendaient doucement alors qu'une larme brève glissait sur la joue de Meryl. Un sanglot étrangla le gémissement impuissant qu'elle aurait voulu pousser.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Priya, mais j'en peux plus, je me suis assez excusée. Tu sais que moi aussi, j'aurai voulu pouvoir rester cloîtrée chez moi.

Elle renifla pathétiquement, et relâcha son emprise sur le lit en expirant lentement.

\- Je me demande si c'est ta façon de me punir de ma lâcheté.

Se laissant tomber au sol, Meryl continua de pleurer presque silencieusement. Le yeux ouverts et la bouche hermétiquement fermée, les larmes se contentaient de couler sans interruption. Un horrible mélange de culpabilité, de terreur et d'impuissance continuait de remplir sa gorge, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de respirer.

Enfin, elle se leva péniblement : le réveil venait de sonner.


	3. Chapitre 2

Meryl se leva brusquement, rabattant l'écran de son PC portable avant de le fourrer dans son sac. Elle amorça directement sa marche vers le rez-de-chaussée, tentant de contourner le flot d'étudiants qui lui faisait obstacle. Une fois extirpée de l'amphithéâtre, elle pressa un peu plus le pas en constatant sur son téléphone qu'elle risquait fort d'arriver en retard.

Un dernier virage, et elle entra rapidement dans la salle grisée, non sans avoir toqué trois petits coups polis auparavant. Un grand sourire peint sur le visage, elle salua son psychologue gentiment.

\- Bonjour Karl !

Celui-ci releva la tête, lui souriant à son tour. D'un mouvement de main enjoué, il lui indiqua le siège en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Meryl. Je vois que tu te traînes toujours tes grandes valises sous les yeux.

Son ton léger permettait à la plaisanterie de ne pas paraître trop vexante, bien que la jeune femme sembla ne pas prendre pour elle la critique déguisée. Elle referma délicatement la porte avant de s'asseoir en face de ce qu'elle considérait plus comme un ami que comme un thérapeute.

Confortablement installée dans son fauteuil grisâtre, elle soupira en songeant ironiquement qu'elle aurait presque pu s'y assoupir.

\- Non, Karl, j'y arrive toujours pas. Hier soir, me suis endormie aux alentours de minuit, je devais réviser un chapitre vachement compliqué. Et là, bam, encore le même cauchemar.

Une longue plainte exaspérée s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, suivie d'un sarcastique roulement d'œil.

\- Tu sais, j'ironise mais actuellement je sacrifierais pas mal de choses pour un peu de sommeil.

Un gros soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres, et son regard écarlate dériva sur le stylo inerte posé sur le bureau de Karl. Elle conclut avec une fausse indifférence :

\- Et puis, quelqu'un a vu ce que j'avais peint.

Le psychologue ne retint pas son petit sourire, qui amusa Meryl tout en l'agaçant.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas dit d'éviter de peindre ça en dessous de l'escalier.

La jeune femme s'empourpra légèrement, avant de poser sa tête contre sa paume blanche et de détourner le regard.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'acheter des toiles en plus, et puis, je pensais vraiment que personne ne viendrait.

Karl partit d'un petit rire joyeux, appréciant ce moment de la journée unique où il s'ennuyait un peu moins. Bien qu'au début il avait tenté d'enjoindre la jeune femme à se confier au maximum sur l'incident de son passé qui provoquait ses insomnies répétitives, il avait vite compris qu'elle cherchait uniquement un moyen concret de se sentir mieux.

Particulièrement honnête avec lui (surtout lorsque l'on comparait avec d'autres patients), elle lui avait confié qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à user de l'argument du secret professionnel si jamais il osait répéter ses confidences. Sur le coup, il s'était senti un peu confus et acculé mais la simplicité de Meryl l'avait vite dissuadé de se méfier de la jeune femme. Il avait tenté de lui proposer plusieurs solutions : l'écriture d'un journal l'avait aussitôt rebutée, et elle avait fermement refusé l'idée de se confier à l'une de ses amies. En effet, elle avait si peur des représailles pour son acte qu'elle n'osait parler qu'aux personnes dont elle était sûre du silence.

Autrement dit, uniquement lui et elle-même.

Ils avaient alors trouvé la solution idéale : l'art. La peinture étant un des loisirs de la jeune femme, elle avait accepté un peu sceptiquement et s'était mise à peindre l'impression qu'elle percevait de son expérience.

L'inconvénient, c'était qu'elle avait décidé – un peu stupidement à vrai dire – qu'elle dessinerait à la faculté. Sur un mur dissimulé sous un escalier.

L'observant enrouler une de ses mèches autour de son doigts, il se retint d'échanger des banalités. Cela faisait malheureusement bien longtemps qu'il n'entretenait plus cette relation censée être purement professionnelle avec Meryl. Il se le justifiait bien maladroitement par son cas psychologique un peu atypique et leur maigre différence d'âge. Appuyant sa tête contre sa paume, il la questionna avec intérêt :

\- Comment cela s'est passé ?

Celle-ci répliqua aussitôt :

\- Je venais tout juste de la terminer, et je ne me sentais vraiment pas très bien. Maintenant que j'avais mon œuvre terminée devant moi, où irais-je trouver du réconfort ? C'est vrai que le fait de peindre cette scène m'a à la fois effrayée et faite avancer un peu, je suppose. Rien qu'un peu, mais je suis prête à accueillir chaque réussite avec un grand sourire, comme tu me l'as dis.

Elle termina son explication avec un petit rire, puis continua sur sa lancée :

\- J'étais en train de pleurer quand il est arrivé. Il m'a vue alors que je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Tu me connais, j'ai tout de suite paniqué et je me suis enfuie. Je l'ai vu ce matin, il s'appelle Lysandre. Je lui ai demandé d'éviter d'en parler, et il a accepté très gentiment. De toute manière, il ne peut pas faire le lien avec si peu d'éléments, non ? Il ne va tout de même pas commérer ?

Un éclair de pure terreur traversa son regard, et Karl soupira longuement.

\- Maintenant que tu as pu avoir ta peur bien en face et la façonner pour la comprendre, je te propose de passer au niveau supérieur. Je ne veux plus que tu l'observes sous toutes les coutures, je veux que tu la **surpasses**.

Meryl se redressa sur son siège, pensive et pas franchement convaincue.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais comment m'y prendre, ça…

Karl lui sourit gentiment, plutôt fier de lui.

\- J'ai ma petite idée. Il faut que tu puisses compter sur quelqu'un, une personne que tu puisses-

\- Mais je peux déjà te parler à toi ! Tu le sais, que je prendrai un risque en le racontant à mes amies.

Elle lui avait coupé la parole brusquement, contrôlée par la peur. L'éclat rougeoyant de ses yeux paniqués parcourait nerveusement la pièce du regard. Il put même apercevoir ses mains se crisper violemment sur l'accoudoir du grand fauteuil, et ses jointures blanchir à vue d'œil.

\- J'allais dire : quelqu'un que tu puisses contacter la nuit, par exemple. Et j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais rien dire à tes proches, mais pourquoi pas à un parfait étranger ?

Meryl faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa salive, ce qui était à la fois très impressionnant et plutôt ridicule.

\- Pour qu'il aille le raconter au premier venu ?

Karl planta son regard neutre dans le sien, mélange de terreur, de culpabilité et de tristesse.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de ta peur si tu ne sautes pas ce pont là. Je comprends tes réticences, Meryl, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu joues quitte ou double.

Il hésita un peu, avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est un conseil d'ami que je te donne là. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas tenter ta chance avec cette personne qui t'as vue hier ?

La jeune femme aux yeux rouges soupira longuement, mais Karl sut qu'il avait gagné. L'étincelle de résignation et de lassitude qui planait dans son regard le confirmait aisément.

* * *

\- T'as l'air un peu bizarre, en ce moment.

Castiel lui adressa un regard moitié ennuyé, moitié curieux. Lysandre lui fit un fin sourire avant de répliquer :

\- Je ne suis pas étrange tout le temps ?

\- C'est pas ça que j'veux dire. Je parle de comment tu te sens mentalement.

Le regard vairon du jeune homme dériva sur les arbres du parc que l'on voyaient trôner fièrement au loin.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être différent.

Il observa curieusement son ami, qui avait les yeux fermés et une cigarette collée aux lèvres. Les bras croisé sur son torse, Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut coupé par une petite voix derrière lui :

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais parler deux secondes à Lysandre ?

Il se retourna curieusement pour apercevoir la jeune femme de ce matin, le visage légèrement crispé. Son regard dériva inconsciemment vers Castiel, qui haussa les épaules nonchalamment, l'air de ne pas en avoir grand-chose à faire. Il se redressa en prenant tout son temps.

\- Amusez-vous bien.

Il s'éloigna en traînant son sac à sa suite, laissant seuls sans remords les deux étudiants. Meryl se racla la gorge et se redressa un peu gauchement. Lysandre put tout de suite voir qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, état facilement repérable grâce à ses mains jointes qu'elle tordait dans tous les sens.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

Il lui sourit aimablement avant de détendre lentement ses mains le long de son corps. Son apparent mal-être flottait presque dans l'air, et le stress commençait à le gagner également.

Elle acquiesça nerveusement, hochant spasmodiquement sa tête de haut en bas. Son regard cramoisi plongeait tantôt dans le sien, tantôt sur le sol sablonneux.

\- Oui, en fait, j'ai un service à te demander.

Elle parlait assez distinctement, mais quelques hésitations faisaient trembler sa langue et marquaient quelques pauses peu naturelles dans son affirmation. Le visage demeurant totalement neutre, Lysandre lui répondit aussitôt :

\- Et comment pourrais-je t'aider ?

Elle déglutit assez bruyamment et redressa très légèrement le buste.

\- On pourrait s'asseoir, d'abord ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

De plus en plus intrigué, Lysandre acquiesça avant de s'installer plus ou moins confortablement sur le muret en pierre non-loin d'eux. L'imitant, Meryl affichait un visage si impassible qu'il contrastait remarquablement avec les torsions qu'elle infligeait à ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment t'expliquer.

Interloqué et de plus en plus déconcerté, Lysandre allait répliquer, mais elle le coupa inconsciemment :

\- J'ai un problème, un assez gros problème. Un problème psychologique, on va dire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis folle hein !

Une fois lancée, elle poursuivit avec beaucoup de confusion, son regard se balançant frénétiquement de son visage à ses mains :

\- Du coup, pour arriver à résoudre ce problème, je vais voir un psychologue. Aussi, comme c'est un problème assez grave je ne peux pas aller en parler à mes amis. C'est assez handicapant dans la vie de tous les jours, et notamment, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit.

Elle termina sa phrase par un rire étrange, mélange de nervosité et de sarcasme. Lysandre restait muet et confus, attendant patiemment qu'elle termine son monologue saugrenu.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai conscience que c'est super bizarre ce que je suis en train de faire. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas et que tu dois me prendre pour…

Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes, complètement envahie par la nervosité. Son expression criait presque « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? ».

\- Je ne sais pas, en fait. Je reprends.

Encore une fois, un silence de quelque secondes s'installa, et Lysandre hésitait maintenant entre rire et l'allonger sur le banc histoire qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise d'hystérie.

Elle se tourna vers lui comme au ralenti, le visage complètement écarlate et apparemment, quelques difficultés à respirer. Elle lui demanda alors d'une toute petite voix, presque en chuchotant :

\- J'en étais où, déjà ?

Lysandre retint laborieusement un grand éclat de rire qu'elle risquait de très mal prendre, et lui répondit affablement :

\- Tu m'expliquais ton problème.

Son visage s'éclaira et elle lui sourit avec gratitude, comme pour le remercier de passer outre ses bizarreries. Son visage pâle toujours assombri par quelques rougeurs, elle enchaîna plus distinctement :

\- Je vais voir le psychologue de la faculté, en fait. Pour m'aider, il m'a d'abord conseillé de dessiner ce que je ressentais par rapport à mon problème, pour pouvoir, je le cite « comprendre et appréhender ma peur ». Le soucis, c'est que je l'ai finie, ma peinture. Et d'ailleurs, tu l'as vue hier soir.

Elle haussa les épaules comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne lui reprochait rien, et il acquiesça tout de même légèrement mal à l'aise. Les tenants et aboutissants de cette conversation lui échappaient toujours, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de l'écouter babiller.

\- Donc il m'a proposé une nouvelle… « thérapie », on va dire.

Elle symbolisa les guillemets en élevant ses deux doigts, et il se pencha vers elle, toujours silencieux. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini, et malgré lui, il était plutôt curieux de ce qu'il venait faire dans cette thérapie.

\- Il m'a dit que je devais confier mes ressentis et mes problèmes à quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je ne connais pas forcément. Et donc, nous voilà.

Levant la tête, elle le regarda dans les yeux avec hésitation. Se redressant à son tour, il posa son regard vairon sur ses mains tendues.

\- Et donc, je serais cette personne ?

Elle leva ses deux mains devant elle, le visage complètement fermé.

\- Je te demande un service étrange, j'en suis consciente. Après, tu es complètement libre d'accepter ou non, jamais je ne voudrais impliquer quelqu'un dans mes ennuis contre son gré.

Lysandre soupira longuement. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle avait été tout sauf claire, pour lui.

\- Meryl, je suis prêt à t'aider, mais j'ai plusieurs questions avant. Déjà, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'est exactement ton problème, et ensuite que tu me dises ce que je peux faire concrètement pour toi.

Le visage fermé, la jeune femme ferma les yeux l'air désolé. Réalisant qu'il avait sans doute parlé un peu durement, il se reprit en déclarant plus doucement :

\- Je comprends que tu puisses être confuse, mais je ne peux pas m'engager à t'aider si je ne comprends pas comment.

Meryl secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas toi. Je me désole d'embêter quelqu'un avec mes problèmes, mais j'imagine que ça montre à quel point je suis désespérée.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instant avant de finalement reprendre :

\- J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça. Ça me pèse énormément sur la conscience et à raison, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir me sentir bien. Je veux juste pouvoir, concrètement, discuter de mes soucis avec une personne. Tu me diras, je peux en parler à mon psy, mais c'est pas vraiment la même chose.

Un éclat de peur scintilla dans son regard tandis qu'elle chuchotait presque :

\- Je t'expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard, quelque part où personne ne peut nous entendre.

Lysandre laissa son regard dériver sur son dos voûté, sur ses cernes violacées, sur son regard triste et brillant. Plus que de la pitié, ce fut une compassion étouffante qu'il ressentit à ce moment là. Le nuage de sensations que semblait retenir la jeune femme à l'intérieur d'elle toucha sa sensibilité aussi violemment qu'un coup de poing.

L'impression s'évapora lorsqu'elle se redressa lentement, ses bras levés vers le ciel alors qu'elle s'étirait. Un peu plus calme, elle plongea son regard écarlate dans celui du jeune homme et l'interrogea avec un espoir non dissimulé :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Laissant un sourire se dessiner sur visage, il se pencha vers elle en appuyant sa paume contre le muret de pierre.

\- Je veux t'aider.

L'éclat de gratitude dans ses yeux étincela, et elle étira ses lèvres rouges en un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci.


	4. Chapitre 3

Confortablement enveloppée dans ses couvertures, Meryl se débarrassa avec agacement de son ordinateur auparavant posé sur le lit. Elle avait pour habitude d'être plutôt studieuse, mais ses révisions avaient fini de la dégoûter au bout de quelques heures, ce soir. Retirant son pull pour plus de confort, elle attrapa distraitement son téléphone posé sur le matelas de son lit.

Ses yeux défilèrent sur la liste des contacts, jusqu'à ce que son regard détecte celui le plus récemment enregistré. Songeuse, elle l'observa longuement.

 _« Lysandre »_

Un mélange de sensations envahissantes surgissait en elle à la lecture de ce nom. Gratitude, sûrement. Curiosité, peut-être ?

Après qu'il ait gracieusement offert son aide, ils s'étaient échangés leurs numéros de téléphone un peu maladroitement. Elle avait été complètement troublée et paniquée à cause de la situation pour le moins incongrue, mais avait fini par se reprendre lorsqu'il avait montré sa compréhension. Une attention affable qui l'avait touchée plus que d'ordinaire, étant donné son état élevé d'embarras. Une petite touche de honte subsistait de leur conversation, mais elle trouvait finalement qu'outre les nombreux cafouillages du début, elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée. Le résultat était là, finalement.

Nonobstant, elle hésitait à présent. Bien qu'il semblait respectueux et avenant, son secret était si gros qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une seule erreur. La piqûre irritante du doute revenait la troubler avec constance et insistance.

Une incartade, et c'était peut-être même la _prison_ qui l'attendait.

Se retournant dans les couvertures duveteuses, elle soupira longuement. La peur et l'espoir se disputaient à l'intérieur d'elle. L'un, la restreignant, l'enfermant en elle même pour la protéger du monde extérieur et l'autre la poussant vers son hypothétique délivrance.

Si elle avait conscience qu'elle devait essayer, une angoisse étouffante contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien contractait toujours son estomac.

Elle se redressa et attrapa un élastique sur le côté du lit pour nouer en queue de cheval ses longs cheveux ébènes. Une vibration émanant de son appareil la surprit, et elle s'en empara curieusement.

Une notifications de _Nouveaux messages_ esseulée s'affichait sur son écran :

 _« Bonsoir »_

Les yeux rivés sur le message de Lysandre et une excitation singulière naissant en son intérieur, elle y répondit prestement :

 _« Bonsoir à toi aussi »_

Le téléphone rangé dans la poche arrière de son jean, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en chantonnant une vague mélodie. Attrapant un verre, elle y versa nonchalamment un peu d'eau fraîche.

Un sentiment de légèreté et d'accomplissement la comblait toute entière. Elle aurait presque pu penser que c'était la fin des mauvais rêves, si son pragmatisme ne l'avait pas aussitôt rattrapée.

Elle s'étala presque sur son fauteuil dans un mouvement quotidien tandis qu'elle vérifiait ses notifications. Il lui avait déjà répondu :

 _« Je ne te dérange pas ? »_

Elle sourit légèrement devant sa politesse presque exagérée. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore très bien, mais devinait que c'était l'un des principal composants de sa personnalité.

 _« Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne fais pas grand-chose, et répondre à un message ne me prends pas tant de temps que ça. Et toi ? »_

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier confortable, détendant progressivement tous ses muscles en expirant longuement.

 _« Non, tu ne me déranges pas non plus. Bien sûr, vu que c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de t'envoyer un message. J'essaie de composer, mais je ne trouve pas l'inspiration alors je préfère faire une pause. »_

Le regard rivé sur leur conversation, la mélodie de [i]Don't stop me now[/i] lui vint soudain en tête et elle la chanta avec insouciance, tout en tapant sa réponse à toute vitesse. Les mots venaient naturellement lorsqu'elle était débarrassée de la timidité de la rencontre avec un étranger.

 _« Tu composes quoi, comme musique ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr. »_

 _« De tout, cela dépend de mes sources d'inspiration et de mon humeur. »_

Meryl se mit doucement à balancer sa tête de droite à gauche, tout en continuant de vider son verre d'eau.

 _« Je ne sais comment vous faites pour composer. Moi quand j'imagine une mélodie, elle finit toujours par ressembler à une autre qui existe. Par contre, j'aime bien chanter. »_

Songeuse, elle attendit cette fois pendant plusieurs minutes la réponse du jeune homme. Relisant leur court échange, elle remarqua qu'elle écrivait sans retenue, gazouillant naïvement. Elle rougit légèrement à l'idée qu'elle l'ennuyait peut-être avec ses questions. Elle en oubliait presque la raison qui la poussait à échanger avec lui.

Un léger son de carillon accueillit finalement sa réponse.

 _« Je chante aussi, mais pas souvent. »_

Aussitôt suivie de :

 _« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé, maintenant ? »_

Raison qu'il venait manifestement de lui rappeler. Poussant un long soupir presque exagéré comme pour masquer son appréhension, ses doigts tremblèrent un peu avant qu'elle ne se décide à écrire.

Son mantra en tête ( _« Jouer quitte ou double »_ ) se répétant longuement, elle finit par trouver la motivation et le courage de coucher son expérience par écrit.

Elle recommença trois fois d'affilée, toujours renonçant à l'envoyer au dernier moment. Cette même culpabilité revenait à la charge, la rendant toujours plus honteuse et encore moins encline à se confier. Les mots étaient accordés aux images de ses rêves, qui revenaient heurter son esprit avec toujours plus de violence.

Finalement, elle se résolut à lui répondre le plus succinctement possible :

 _« Je vais t'expliquer mais surtout, surtout n'en parle à personne s'il te plaît. »_

Elle prit une grande et bruyante inspiration.

 _« C'est quelque chose qui s'est déroulé il y a environ deux mois, je ne me souviens plus de la date exacte. Quelque part, je suis terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de me souvenir et d'autre part, je me trouve ridicule de ne pouvoir surmonter une expérience comme celle-là. Je rentrais chez moi, il était tard, il faisait nuit. Je marchais, et j'ai vu une fille qui se faisait arracher ses habits et qui se faisait violer par une dizaines de types autour d'elle. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai reconnue. J'ai pris peur et mon corps ne m'a pas écoutée. J'ai couru la peur au ventre, le plus vite possible. »_

Quelque sanglots lui échappèrent tandis que les images se superposaient à sa vision. Ses regrets se manifestaient tellement violemment qu'elle commençait à avoir certaines difficultés à respirer.

 _« Oh, Lysandre, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aurai tant aimé être moins lâche et pouvoir l'aider. »_

Elle ajouta un plus précipitemment, complètement envahie par les souvenirs et les sensations :

 _« Je me déteste tellement, et j'aimerai que le monde me pardonne en même temps. »_

Une larme seule et un violent tremblement composèrent sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas vraiment donné toute la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas en admettre plus. L'écrire était déjà suffisamment éprouvant.

Son honnêteté unique lui avait coûté beaucoup, et une honte brûlante consumait déjà ses entrailles. Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de son souffle tandis qu'elle attendait sa réponse avec appréhension. Elle ne doutait pas vraiment du fait qu'il n'allait sûrement pas la féliciter, mais paradoxalement à la culpabilité qui envahissait son corps tout entier, elle craignait de toutes ses forces un rejet de sa part.

Quelle petite _hypocrite_ elle faisait.

Étant donné que sa réponse se faisait attendre, elle se releva avec difficulté. Elle désirait plus que tout au monde se purger de toutes ces visions cauchemardesques. Se dirigeant vers son lit accueillant, elle s'observa d'un œil désintéressé en passant dans le grand miroir qui ornait son armoire.

Ses cernes s'agrandissaient de jours en jours, et donc par conséquent sa carence en sommeil aussi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit.

Il affichait 22h41. La fatigue débutant sa lente ascension brumeuse jusqu'à son cerveau, Meryl se pelotonna dans ses couvertures à nouveau.

Elle retira son jean, et bailla longuement tout en étirant son corps entier. Fermant les yeux, elle enfonça lentement son visage crayeux dans son oreiller. Elle désirait tellement pouvoir extraire à deux mains les tourments qui attaquait son esprit sans relâche.

Son portable vibra à côté d'elle, et elle s'en empara pleine d'appréhension. Une myriade de sensations vibrait à l'intérieur d'elle, débordant par tous les pores de sa peau. Cette première confession honnête à cœur ouvert la chamboulait comme un bateau de papier ébranlé par les vagues de l'océan.

La réponse de Lysandre s'encra dans son cœur tendrement et subtilement. Malgré elle, son sourire sincère s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mal aux mâchoires.

[i]« Je comprends cette façon que tu as de vouloir te détester toi-même, mais moi, je ne t'en veux pas et je ne te reproche rien. Je vais t'aider. »[/i]

Étrangement, elle ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de ses paroles. Comme un bateau qui voyait enfin la lumière de son phare.

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulèrent à nouveau avant que Lysandre ne puisse revoir la jeune femme. Après le soir où elle lui avait brièvement exposé son expérience, ils avaient surtout discutés de sujets plus légers. Lysandre avait deviné qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter son expérience dans les détails, et il ne la forcerait pas à le faire. Plus que tout, il ressentait un besoin viscéral de l'aider, d'éradiquer ses peurs nocturnes. Sa culpabilité étouffante se répercutait en lui, et il voyait en Meryl celui qu'il avait été et qu'il était peut-être encore.

L'occasion d'aider quelqu'un, et de se racheter de ne pas avoir été là pour un autre pour qui il était bien trop tard le tentait inconsciemment, et il en résultait cette empathie exacerbée à l'égard de la jeune femme.

Elle lui avait parfois posé des questions sur sa vie, ses goûts, ses habitudes… Lui n'osait pas vraiment lui mentir, donc il lui était arrivé d'ignorer volontairement certaines de ses interrogations, celles dont il ne pouvait pas encore parler. Elle ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, mais il était quasiment certain qu'elle l'avait remarqué silencieusement.

Ils parlaient aussi beaucoup d'art, un loisir qu'ils avaient en commun. Meryl aimait chanter et peindre, tandis qu'il lui avait fait part de son attrait pour la poésie et la composition. La jeune femme s'était aussitôt montrée très intéressée et bien qu'elle n'ait pas insisté pour avoir une de ses créations, il sentait bien qu'elle en avait très envie.

Il en était arrivé à doucement apprécier leurs échanges, qui l'occupaient le soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme. En seulement trois jours, ils avaient assez échangés pour qu'ils connaissent un minimum de leurs personnalités. Sa simplicité était quelque chose qui plaisait beaucoup à Lysandre, et qui permettait à son esprit torturé de se reposer, au moins pour quelques instants.

Il la croisa alors qu'il était en train de déjeuner, accompagnée d'une de ses amie aux cheveux mauve et au regard fuyant. Il l'aperçut avant qu'elle ne le fasse, et se demanda pendant plusieurs seconde si il devait l'interpeller ou rester silencieux. Le doute s'insinua lentement dans son esprit alors qu'il se décidait finalement à baisser les yeux, ignorant toujours la conduite à prendre. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser, et les réactions étaient parfois si imprévisibles.

Néanmoins, ce fut elle qui s'assit à sa table en souriant légèrement. Son regard carmin était plongé dans le sien, mais elle restait obstinément debout, comme demandant sa permission timidement pour s'asseoir. Étrangement satisfait, il se racla discrètement la gorge avant de la saluer avec un visage faussement neutre :

\- Bonjour.

Elle le salua à son tour tout en prenant place en face de lui. Lysandre observa son embarras silencieusement, remarquant que sa confusion ne se manifestait que lorsqu'elle lui parlait réellement. Sa manière de discuter par messages était beaucoup plus libérée, et il lui semblait qu'elle n'hésitait pas à montrer ce qu'elle pensait. Un véritable livre ouvert.

Meryl prit la parole, tout en lui souriant gentiment :

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil éloquent à son carnet ouvert sur la table, couvert de traces d'encre floues et désordonnées. Il le referma délicatement tout en déviant son regard. Étrangement, le fait de l'avoir en face de lui lui procurait une sensation totalement différente que de lorsqu'elle babillait énergiquement à l'écrit.

Sûrement l'attitude plus réservée qui émergeait de la jeune femme dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de problème.

Il ajouta, presque un peu hésitant :

\- J'hésitais moi-même à venir te saluer, mais je n'aurai pas voulu te déranger.

Elle se mit à rire, et il vit son corps entier se détendre à l'image d'un ballon se séparant de son hélium. Cette vision lui permit de se départir entièrement de son propre stress, et il se laissa finalement aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Moi aussi, je ne savais pas si tu avais envie de me voir. Quelque part, c'est un peu étrange vu que l'on est ensembles tous les soirs.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, avant de replonger dans ses pensées, saisissant entre deux doigts une de ses longues mèches ébènes.

Lysandre remarqua silencieusement la légère ambiguïté dans sa réponse, mais ne releva pas. Il n'était pas homme à faire ce genre de réflexion.

Sans répondre, il laissa son regard dériver vers les iris bouillonnants de sensations de la jeune femme. Bordés par de longs cils sombres, il pouvait presque voir les émotions débordantes de Meryl s'y débattre. La jeune femme ressentait avec intensité : un véritable banquet de sentiments pour une sensibilité à fleur de peau comme la sienne.

Son regard dériva sur sa peau blanche comme neige, où il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelques grains de beauté tranchant avec la pureté de son épiderme. Son regard dériva sur la longue mèche soyeuse qui reposait entre ses doigts, si longue qu'elle retombait gracieusement sur sa cuisse.

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à mieux dormir ?

Meryl sursauta alors qu'il la sortait de son instant de réflexion. Se redressant, elle tenta, en vain, de minimiser son soupir.

\- Et bien, la première nuit, mes songes m'ont laissée en paix… Mais malheureusement, pas la deuxième.

Elle lui offrit un sourire plein de tendresse, de douceur et de gratitude.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

La même vague qui l'avait touché à leur rencontre émana alors de son être. Une grande détresse semblait envahir son corps membres par membres tandis qu'elle ployait sous le poids de ces sensations toxiques. Encore une fois, cette lueur de culpabilité torturée qu'il aperçut dans ses yeux fit douloureusement écho à la sienne, et il se demanda encore de quoi se sentait-elle responsable tout en ravalant difficilement sa souffrance personnelle.

Ses fautes et son abandon étaient encore si vivaces qu'il se demandait si il vivrait avec eux jusqu'à la fin.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'aider ?

Elle releva la tête avec un sourire. Il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- Tu le fais déjà, Lysandre. Rien que de pouvoir parler avec une personne à qui je n'ai rien à cacher, ça me fait du bien.

Il fronça les sourcils. Une boule piquante lui étrillait l'estomac alors que son regard vairon dérivait sur ses cernes sombres. Il comprit que c'était de l'inquiétude à l'égard de la jeune femme tourmentée.

\- Mais cela n'empêche pas tes cauchemars.

Meryl saisit sa main sans hésitation. Ses petits doigts se resserrèrent sur sa main crispée, tandis qu'elle plantait son regard pénétrant dans le sien. Le contact humain le surprit autant qu'il lui plût, et il se figea tout à fait.

\- Lysandre. Tu fais déjà assez de choses pour moi. Je t'en prie, tu es adorablement gentil, mais je ne veux surtout pas être un fardeau.

L'idée qu'elle croit qu'il se forçait à sembler inquiet lui déplut considérablement, et elle rougit considérablement en croisant du regard ses lèvres pincées.

\- En effet, très hypocrite venant de la part de la fille qui demande de l'aide. Je n'arrive pas faire le ménage dans mes pensées, excuse-moi.

Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, sans montrer aucune retenue à la conserver prisonnière de la sienne. Lui, un peu moins enclin aux contacts physique, ne pouvait s'empêcher de focaliser une partie de son attention sur cette chaleur enveloppante.

Il se détendit lentement, appréciant secrètement et discrètement ce léger contact.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je songeais. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi, en tant que personne de ton entourage.

Leur relation n'était pas vraiment assez profonde pour qu'il puisse la qualifier d'amitié. Néanmoins, il fut rassuré lorsqu'il constata que sa réflexion n'avait pas eu l'air de la toucher.

Lorsqu'elle retira ses doigts en relevant deux yeux penauds, une sensation d'isolement envahit son corps tout entier. Il déploya une certaine quantité d'efforts pour le dissimuler, tandis qu'il souffrait presque de cet éloignement.

Avait-il tant besoin de contact physiques ? Sa propre faiblesse lui déplut fortement.

\- Merci. Dans tous les cas, pas besoin de te forcer, promis ?

Lysandre lui sourit, puis détourna ses yeux vairons de ses doigts blancs repliés contre la table.

\- Je ne me forcerai pas, c'est promis.


	5. Chapitre 4

_« J'ai une idée, pour t'aider à dormir mieux. J'aimerais que tu me laisses l'essayer, si tu le veux bien. »_

Lysandre reposa le portable sur son bureau une fois qu'il eut terminé d'écrire son message à Meryl. Il en profita pour retirer sa chemise blanche, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre afin de plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité. A présent torse nu, il fit volte-face après avoir laissée le vêtement sur le dossier d'un grand fauteuil. Le calme serpentait dans ses membres à mesure qu'il détendait chaque muscle l'un après l'autre.

S'installant confortablement sur le grand lit, il saisit son téléphone et observa longuement la photo de la jeune femme.

Sa relation avec elle défiait et contrait tous ses standards de normalité. Ce n'était habituellement pas le genre de personne dont il s'entourait volontairement : très souriante, maladroite, peureuse et terriblement humaine… Lui qui avait pour habitude de n'accorder sa véritable affection que très rarement, il avait seulement fallu à la jeune femme quelques jours pour en dérober inconsciemment quelques bribes solides.

Il s'était quelques fois demandé ce qu'il appréciait chez elle, et pourquoi leurs caractères pourtant présentement incompatibles s'accordaient ensemble.

Meryl était une jeune femme optimiste par nature. Il lui arrivait de faire preuve de sarcasme, mais quasiment jamais de véritable pessimisme. À travers leurs discussion, il avait l'impression que contrairement à lui, elle aimait et croyait en l'humanité. Elle avait naturellement confiance avec les gens sans les connaître, et même si elle faisait parfois des erreurs de jugement, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à reconnaître ses torts.

Il lui en avait fait une fois la réflexion, et elle avait ri en remerciant avec humour ses parents de sa bonne éducation.

Finalement, il avait conclu de ses brèves réflexions que son secret résidait dans sa capacité à ressentir avec une intensité incroyable. Des émotions sans filtres mais parfois difficilement contenues. Il avait parfois l'impression, quand elle se tenait à côté de lui, que son petit corps était constitué entièrement de sensations bouillonnantes et envahissantes.

Il avait pu observer un panel très fourni de sentiments chez elle : joie, légèreté, mélancolie, angoisse, lassitude… Celles qu'elle exprimait avec le plus de virulence étaient le bonheur et la colère, émotions qui l'envahissait presque à son tour lorsqu'elles se manifestaient chez Meryl. Il ferma les yeux, son visage pâle et expressif s'imposant lentement sous ses paupières.

Le faisant presque sursauter, le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main vibra bruyamment.

 _« Bien sûr ! Tant que ce n'est pas dangereux. »_

Lysandre s'accorda quelque secondes avant de répondre, se confortant dans l'idée que c'était une méthode qui pourrait peut-être la faire se sentir mieux.

Son désir d'aider la jeune femme grandissait de jours en jours, au fur et à mesure qu'il ressentait l'ampleur de ses angoisses.

 _« Tu ne risques rien. »_

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, qui affichait [i]00h42[/i].

 _« Es-tu fatiguée ? »_

La réponse fusa :

 _« Oui. Terriblement. »_

 _« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas te parler ! »_

Il sourit. Sa prudence exagérée avait en général tendance à finir par l'agacer, mais il arrivait qu'il trouve cela plutôt attendrissant.

 _« Il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu fasses exactement ce que je dis, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera rien d'étrange. »_

La réponse mit quelques temps à arriver, et il devina qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit.

 _« Je suis prête, même si je ne sais toujours pas vraiment ce qu'il va se passer. »_

Il prit encore quelques minutes pour réfléchir aux éventuelles répercutions de son expérience. Certaines personnes étaient fragiles faces à ce genre de technique, et même s'il n'allait pas avoir recours directement à l'hypnose, c'était un dérivé qui s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Malgré cela, il envisageait sérieusement que cette éventualité puisse aider la jeune femme de manière significative.

Il se mit soudain à écrire, espérant qu'il allait pouvoir véritablement aider la jeune femme.

 _« Prends une grand inspiration, puis souffle en imaginant que tu expires toutes tes sensations, en ne conservant que tes pensées. »_

Suivant lui même ses demandes, il se fit l'étrange réflexion que lui et la jeune femme entretenaient... une agréable sorte de connexion en exécutant les mêmes gestes au même moment, dans le même état d'esprit.

Une sorte de chaleur étrange se répondit comme une brume dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il se souvint de son expression relâchée lorsqu'elle riait.

 _« Relâche progressivement ton corps. La tête, puis le cou, le thorax... »_

 _« ...les bras, les mains, les hanches, les cuisses… »_

 _« ...les mollets, puis les chevilles, et enfin les pieds. »_

Il prenait le temps d'attendre quelques secondes avant d'écrire les mots qui, l'espérait-il, l'accompagneraient pour un sommeil plus doux.

 _« À présent, imagine que je saisis ta main pour te guider à l'intérieur de ton esprit. Cet intérieur est un long couloir, où sur les murs sont accrochées une multitude d'images, de souvenirs, qui défilent en continu. »_

La sensation de sa main entourée de ses doigts fins lui revint soudainement en tête. Il ferma à son tour les yeux quelques secondes.

 _« Je t'accompagne dans ce grand couloir, pendant que tu peux regarder ces images qui défilent, ces images que tu connais. »_

Lui-même emporté dans cette vision, il se mit à imaginer ce mur, constellé de peinture de souvenirs. Sa mère, clouée au lit, la ferme, son frère, les cheveux éclatants de Rosalya...

 _« Lorsqu'il y une image qui t'effraie, qui te déplaît, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux la détacher du mur pour la jeter au sol, tu peux imaginer un feu qui la brûlerait en n'en laissant qu'un tas de cendre. C'est ton esprit, tu es libre de tout faire. »_

Il prit cette fois un grand temps de pause. Il l'imaginait livrée à elle-même, dans ce grand couloir, aux prises avec ses souvenirs qui l'assaillaient de tous parts.

 _« Maintenant, imagine dans ta tête une grande pièce noire, avec une seule lueur dans le fond de cette pièce. Cette lumière symbolise ton éveil, ta conscience réveillée. Cette lumière vacille, elle devient progressivement plus floue, plus sombre. »_

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant d'achever son histoire :

 _« Enfin, elle s'éteint complètement. »_

Meryl ne répondit pas.

* * *

 _« Moi, j'aime les violons larmoyants. Leur plainte me transporte et m'émeut au point d'en pleurer, et j'aime cette sensation. J'aime ressentir avec profondeur, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

Lysandre et elle avait commencé à correspondre depuis bientôt deux semaines. Meryl aimait converser avec lui : il était doux et sensible dans ses goûts personnels, et elle avait appris à le connaître mieux par le biais de leurs échanges quotidien. Il l'accueillait presque tous les soirs avec un sympathique « Bonsoir » qui la comblait plus que de raison.

Le silence de son appartement était parfois si oppressant qu'elle se mettait presque à réclamer mentalement sa présence, qui lui apportait divertissement et soutien. Il était toujours à l'écoute, bien qu'elle évite au maximum de mentionner la raison initiale qui l'avait poussée vers le jeune homme. Bien que moins dérangée par la pensée de l'importuner, sa culpabilité était toujours là, enraciné comme un lierre à son arbre. Le soutien qu'il lui apportait, bien que subtil et léger, était déjà bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui quémander.

Elle avait aussi eu l'occasion, plus rare, de le croiser dans la faculté. Ils avaient rarement le temps de discuter ces instants-là, mais Meryl avait pu en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur l'apparence manifeste de Lysandre.

Outre la singularité de ses iris, elle avait longuement observé – à son insu, elle l'espérait – sa manière de se vêtir. Qu'importe la météo ou le jour, il était en permanence très élégant. Il était parfois si distingué qu'on aurait cru qu'il se rendait à son mariage, et parfois apprêté de telle manière qu'on aurait pensé qu'il venait d'un autre temps.

Cette manière de s'habiller, couplée à la pâleur de ses cheveux et à la profondeur de ses iris, donnait à son apparence une impression de prestance et d'intemporel. La manière qu'il avait de rendre chaque mouvement parfait et réfléchit achevait de compléter son allure.

Plus que de lui plaire, son apparence était à ses yeux proprement fascinante. Elle ne se lassait plus d'observer son expression pensive lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs.

Meryl aimait la beauté. Et Lysandre en était, à ses yeux, une parfaite représentation.

La compréhension qu'il avait à l'égard de ses sentiments était aussi une de ses capacités qui plaisait à Meryl. Avec lui, elle n'avait aucunement besoin de se retenir de parler, et elle aimait pouvoir discuter sans remparts de ces sensations qui envahissaient son être. Lui-même lui avait révélé parfois se reconnaître à travers ce qu'elle avait vécu, et sa curiosité par rapport à cette simple information était dévorante.

Le désir de savoir ne plus être seule à porter ce fardeau de culpabilité, où un intérêt croissant pour son correspondant ? Elle n'osait pas se poser réellement la question.

Meryl était malgré elle très matinale, et bien qu'elle soit enfin en week-end, elle était déjà levée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle reçut le premier message quotidien.

 _« Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu réussi à dormir un peu cette nuit ? »_

La veille, elle avait déprimé à cause de sa carence en sommeil qui, couplée au stress de la fin d'année de sa troisième année de licence, faisait de véritables ravages dans sa santé physique.

Néanmoins, de véritables améliorations avaient vu le jour suite à ses longues discussion avec le patient jeune homme. Une sorte de rituel s'était installé entre eux : il prenait le temps chaque soir de l'accompagner avec des mots de réconforts et une sorte d'histoire symbolique dans sa descente vers le sommeil.

Le premier soir, cette méthode avait tellement bien marché qu'elle s'était réveillée avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, réalisant qu'elle avait passé une longue et excellente nuit. Elle était allée le voir dès le lendemain, tout sourire, en le remerciant mille fois pour son aide.

Malheureusement, elle avait vite déchanté. Répétant le même processus pendant les deux soirs suivants, la méthode avait été bien moins efficace. La deuxième nuit avait été calme, bien que peu réparatrice, et durant la troisième nuit avaient recommencé les cauchemars suivis de réveil en sueur.

C'était comme si son cerveau avait assimilé la manière de faire de Lysandre, et avait tout fait pour le contrer. Pour elle qui se croyait débarrassée de ses songes, la déception était si grande qu'elle avait mis plus d'une soirée à s'en remettre.

S'installant à son bureau gris, elle attrapa un crayon et se mit lentement à dessiner. Une courbe, puis une autre. Elle ne savait pas encore à quoi cela la mènerai, mais elle créait sans vraiment se soucier du résultat.

Se saisissant de son portable entre deux traits de crayons, elle lui répondit gaiement :

 _« Bonjour Lysandre ! Oui, j'ai dormi. Pas de cauchemars, mais je crois que j'ai eu un sommeil agité. J'étais déjà fatiguée en me réveillant. Je dirais, un sommeil de qualité 6/10. »_

Elle avait pris la drôle d'habitude de noter chaque nuit qu'elle passait depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune homme.

 _« Tant mieux. Je préfère cela à tes cauchemars. »_

Elle écrit avec rapidité :

 _« Tu as quelque chose de prévu en ce jour de repos béni, Lysandre ? »_

 _Fft_. _Fft_. Le son du crayon qui étalait ses traces sur la feuille vierge.

 _« Je voudrais trouver une nouvelle source d'inspiration. »_

 _« Ta Muse actuelle ne te convient plus ? »_

Un contour gracieux, souligné par un trait plus sombre.

 _« Je n'ai pas encore de véritable Muse. Je m'inspire de mon environnement en général, des émotions que je ressens. »_

 _« J'ai terminé de peindre_ « Écume bouillonnante » _hier soir. Tu voudrais la voir ? »_

 _« Bien sûr. Quelle est l'émotion exprimée, cette fois ? »_

 _« Je dirais… Perdition. »_

Quelques cils discrets, deux pupilles de néant.

 _« Je n'ai toujours pas droit à entendre tes musiques ? »_

 _« Pas encore, j'en suis navré. Mais bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

 _« Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai hâte. Par ailleurs, je t'ai vu hier, en cours de développement personnel ! Je ne t'y avais jamais aperçu avant. »_

Un iris vert pousse tendre, doux et pensif.

 _« Je viens de m'y faire inscrire. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, mais le fait est là. »_

Quelques reflets argentés, transmettant une émotion compliquée.

 _« Je suis heureuse ! Ils organisent un voyage dans quelques semaines. Cela me plairait qu'on puisse y aller ensemble ! »_

Un autre iris jaune sauvage, fascinant et pénétrant.

 _« Pourquoi pas. Cela me plairait aussi. Ce serait l'occasion de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. »_

Meryl lâcha son stylo, qui tomba par terre bruyamment. Sur la feuille, deux iris vairons familiers la fixaient avec une intensité pénétrante.


	6. Chapitre 5

Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin quand Lysandre fut interrompu dans ses activités par la sonnerie douce de son portable.

Posant le café fumant qu'il était en train de boire sur le bureau non-loin de lui, il attrapa l'objet de son attention en s'interrogeant brièvement sur l'identité de la personne à l'origine de cet appel passé si tard. Un coup d'œil, et il décrochait rapidement avec un mauvais pressentiment au creux de la poitrine.

Meryl ne l'avait encore jamais appelé, et il se demanda ce qui avais bien pu pousser la jeune femme à passer le cap.

Le téléphone contre son oreille, une unique respiration saccadée se fit entendre. Un souffle court et paniqué qui fit se contracter son estomac d'angoisse. Un mauvais pressentiment lui ravagea les entrailles tandis qu'il tentait de contrôler les inflexions de sa voix :

\- Meryl ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Un sanglot un peu flou lui parvint, et il commença presque sérieusement à paniquer. Une inquiétude intense envahissait tout son corps, et les pires scénarios défilaient à la suite dans sa esprit. Il voulait se rassurer lui-même, mais les plaintes étouffées qu'il percevait lui faisaient perdre son calme.

\- Tu es en sécurité ? Je dois venir te chercher ?

Il entendit sa respiration saccadée ralentir légèrement, et il comprit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Une expiration un peu plus douce, et il perçut avec soulagement sa voix tremblante :

\- Je… Ce n'est rien. Je viens de me réveiller d'un cauchemar.

Il se permit un long soupir discrètement soulagé. Il s'était finalement fait des films pour rien.

Malgré tout, il s'interrogea sur la singularité de son songe. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle l'appelle cette fois ? Légèrement troublé, il lui répondit avec une intonation volontairement plus assurée :

\- Je suis là. Tu veux me raconter, ou pas maintenant ?

Ses sons qu'il percevait juste à côté de son oreille donnait un côté très intime à la conversation. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se sentir troublé par la voix presque fragile de son amie, alors il écarta ces pensées bien loin. Elles ne faisaient de toute manière que l'embarrasser.

Meryl éclata d'un coup en sanglot, et il se sentit aussitôt totalement démuni. Le désir de l'étreindre pour la consoler lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair, mais malheureusement, cela lui était dans le cas présent totalement impossible. Chaque son étranglé qui émergeait malgré elle de ses lèvres peinait un peu plus Lysandre. Des sanglots bruyants et désespérés, pur produit de la douleur de la jeune femme.

Il l'avait déjà vue au bord des larmes, son regard expressif rempli de chagrin contenu.

Mais cette détresse désespérée, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu chez elle. Elle tentait quelques fois de s'exprimer à travers diverses bribes de mots incompréhensibles, mais ses sanglots redoublaient alors et l'empêchaient de parler.

Désemparé, Lysandre se mit à lui chuchoter des mots doux, des paroles de réconforts tandis qu'elle se calmait lentement. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer ses sanglots étranglés en lui communiquant sa patience, son calme et une certaine douceur.

Ses pleurs finirent par disparaître tout à fait, tandis qu'il l'entendait prendre une grande goulée d'air.

\- Je suis désolée, Lysandre. Je t'ai réveillé ?

Sa voix était encore enrouée, comme si la cicatrice de son chagrin y été restée imprimée. Lysandre se rallongea plus confortablement dans son lit, le téléphone toujours couché contre son oreille. Le soulagement se répandit petit à petit dans son corps alors qu'il reconnaissait la politesse habituelle de Meryl.

Elle se calmait lentement, et il était soulagé de reconnaître quelques uns des traits qu'il connaissait dans son comportement. Cette détresse incontrôlée avait quelque chose de terrifiant et d'angoissant à la fois.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne te force pas si tu ne le veux pas, mais est-ce que tu voudrais me parler de ce cauchemar ?

Sa voix douce et féminine résonna à ses oreilles, et il tenta de ne pas trop en apprécier la sonorité et de se concentrer au maximum sur ce qu'elle lui confiait.

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais à la place de cette fille, que j'ai vu dans cette rue… Ils étaient tous autour de moi, ils me touchaient partout avec leurs énormes mains. Je me débattais comme une furie, mais ils étaient une dizaine à m'encercler. Deux me plaquaient contre le mur, et un m'empêchait de crier en enfonçant ses doigts immondes dans ma bouche. Ils… Ils comptaient me violer tous en même temps, ils étaient en train de sortir leur…

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot à nouveau. La description crue des images qui lui restaient en tête avait du être terriblement éprouvante. Lysandre ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Une rage réelle et inhabituelle couvait en lui, contre un événement qui n'avait même pas eu lieu. La force de ses sensations le troubla, tandis qu'il tentait de se reprendre pour pouvoir aider la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es réveillée maintenant. Où-es-tu ?

Elle lui répondit difficilement entre deux sanglots :

\- Dans-dans ma chambre.

Lysandre laissa difficilement tomber son masque de calme, trop touché par la détresse d'une personne à qui il tenait. Il influa toute la tendresse et la douceur possible dans sa voix, tandis qu'une inquiétude réelle pour la jeune femme lui indiquait comme un instinct la chose à faire pour l'aider à aller mieux.

\- C'est bien, c'est ça. Tu es dans ta chambre, tu es en sécurité.

Il lui chuchotait des paroles de réconfort d'un ton doux et presque intime, et elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il décida de passer outre, il aurait bien le temps de s'en embarrasser plus tard.

Les sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et redoublèrent même en intensité.

\- Moi, je le suis… Mais elle, elle ne l'était pas. Et je l'ai laissé toute seule, je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider.

Sa voix étranglée et presque inaudible témoignait d'une tristesse si grande qu'il ressentit soudainement l'envie de pleurer lui aussi. La fin de sa phrase avait des accents légèrement hystériques, et Lysandre se retrouva démuni. Il ne savait pas faire face à sa culpabilité. La sienne ressortait alors avec une telle intensité qu'il se retrouvait impuissant.

\- J'aurais pu lui éviter ce cauchemar, je n'ai même pas les mots pour te dire à quel point je me hais. J-J'aurais pu… Je…

Elle se mit à pleurer presque silencieusement cette fois. Une peine immense contenue en pleurs silencieux. Sa tristesse heurta douloureusement le jeune homme.

\- Je pense que dans tous les cas, tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider, Meryl. Qu'aurais-tu fais face à une dizaines d'hommes plus grands et plus forts que toi ?

Aucune réponse, et toujours ces plaintes silencieuse qui ressemblait à celles que poussait un animal en deuil. Il trouvait ses paroles indélicates, décousues, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Son état de détresse le déconcertait trop pour qu'il ait les idées claires.

Lysandre hésita quelques instants, mais se décida finalement à poser la question sur le détail incohérent pour lui dans son histoire.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé la police, Meryl ?

Les sanglots se stoppèrent tout à fait. Un silence de mort se fit entendre, et Lysandre se mit alors à regretter sa question. Le sentiment de s'immiscer dans son passé envahissait ses pensées alors qu'il songeait à se rétracter. Au bout d'un long moment, la jeune femme coupable finit par se mettre à parler doucement :

\- Je n'ai pas réussi. Après avoir vu Priya dans la rue, je me suis enfuie en courant. Dans ma course, j'ai commencé à pleurer. Je courais en étant guidée par ma panique, mais je souffrais et la honte commençait déjà à me brûler de l'intérieur. Quand je suis arrivée chez moi, j'ai fais une crise. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais je me souviens avoir arrêté de respirer pendant quelques secondes, envahie par la panique. Je…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, luttant contre les sanglots qui lui comprimaient la gorge. Il retint ses interrogations à propos du prénom qu'elle avait prononcé dans sa détresse.

\- Je me suis évanouïe.

Son ton devenait de plus en plus plat, alors que la tristesse se répandait dans tout son corps. Lysandre retint son souffle.

\- Lorsque je me suis réveillée, on était le lendemain, douze heures plus tard.

Un silence angoissant se posa sur elle autant que sur lui. La tristesse de la jeune femme s'insinuait à l'intérieur de lui, comme un poison létal qui cherchait le chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Son impuissance tomba sur lui comme un poids immense. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, à l'image de la situation que venait de lui raconter Meryl.

Il prit une grande respiration. Il était peut-être touché par la détresse de son amie, mais elle avait besoin de lui. Et il avait lui même le besoin presque vital de la faire aller mieux.

 _Si il pouvait sauver cette fois une personne qui lui était chère, il ne raterait plus sa chance._

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Si tu avais pu, tu l'aurais aidée. Mais tu n'as pas pu, et ça ne dépendait pas de toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Ses paroles sonnèrent un peu faux, tandis qu'il se remémorait leurs regards après le décès de sa mère. Devant ses larmes, ces tas de visages inconnus qui s'émouvaient, qui débordaient d'apitoiement.

 _Chagrin. Colère, colère, colère. Chagrin._

Mais à l'époque, personne ne pouvait comprendre sa tristesse. Maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de sauver la jeune femme, et peut-être ainsi se sauver soi-même, il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a infligé tout ça. Je sais que tu te dis que ça aurait pu se passer autrement. Si tu n'avais pas couru, si tu avais pu appeler à l'aide, si tu avais pu être plus forte que tous ces hommes en même temps…

Aucune réponse. Il se revit à travers elle, écrasé par le chagrin et sourd au réconfort. Lysandre craignit que cette réaction ne montre une peine bien trop grande pour qu'il ne puisse la soulager.

Mais il allait essayer. Il allait faire tout son possible pour elle, à l'image de ce qui l'aurait sauvé.

\- Si on y pense comme cela, tout en ce monde est responsable. Le voisinage de ne pas avoir été dans la rue à ce moment-là, la nuit pour avoir caché la scène des yeux du reste du monde, et le reste du monde pour avoir poussé ces hommes à leur crime.

Son silence fut brisé par un léger reniflement, que Lysandre accueillit avec plaisir. Ce mince signe de réactivité de sa part prouvait qu'elle l'entendait et le comprenait peut-être.

\- Je suis là pour toi, d'accord ? On peut tous sortir du gouffre, avec un peu d'aide. Et tu m'as pour t'aider.

 _Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne derrière moi._

Sa voix éraillée par la peine se fit enfin entendre, et il ne put s'empêcher d'en savourer les doux sons, malgré son abattement audible.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Une chaleur étrange se concentra dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il répliquait avec affection :

\- Je suis là.

* * *

\- Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais…

Violette marqua une petite pause dans sa phrase, alors que Meryl levait les yeux de l'écran de son portable avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés, incitant son amie à finir sa phrase.

\- Je trouve que tu as l'air mieux, en ce moment.

Meryl sourit légèrement, mais son rictus n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Les remords l'envahissaient régulièrement, à chaque fois qu'elle était confronté à son mensonge.

Ni Violette, ni Yeleen ne savaient pourquoi Priya avait disparue du jour au lendemain. Ni pourquoi elle s'était effondrée à la même période.

Un nœud se forma tortueusement au creux de son ventre.

\- Je dors un peu mieux en ce moment, c'est vrai. Tu es quand même assez observatrice, c'est plutôt impressionnant.

Violette se racla légèrement la gorge. La jeune femme aux cheveux mauve avait toujours était très discrète et vraie, et l'avantage de son débit de parole plutôt réduit, c'était le fait qu'elle ne parlait jamais autrement que pour dire l'essentiel. Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était une personne que Meryl appréciait beaucoup.

\- Tu as commencé à beaucoup parler avec ton ami Lysandre. Je me demandais juste si ce n'était pas grâce à lui.

La jeune femme en resta muette. Certes, le lien était facile à faire, mais elle ne se doutait pas que Violette lui en parlerait de manière si directe. L'appréhension envahit son estomac, tandis qu'elle secouait la tête plutôt maladroitement.

\- Oui, tu dois sûrement avoir raison…

Elle-même trouva sa propre réponse pathétique, tandis qu'un silence de plomb tombait soudainement sur les deux jeunes femmes. Meryl enroula nerveusement une de ses longues mèches ébène autour de son index, signe flagrant de nervosité. Elle se sentait laide et salie de son mensonge permanent.

Son cerveau lui imposa soudainement l'image de l'expression trahie et écœurée de la douce et pure Violette, et elle sentit la nausée parcourir sinueusement son œsophage.

\- Je me disais juste… que c'était une bonne chose.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement, une douce caresse sur son cœur ébranlé. Elle secoua légèrement sa chevelure pastel tout en semblant réfléchir à ses parole suivantes.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider aussi, mais j'avais peur de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Il faudra que tu le remercies de ma part.

Méritait-elle vraiment cette affection et cette inquiétude douce et désintéressée ? Meryl releva la tête et observa sans rien dire le beau visage de son amie. La tromperie qu'elle faisait subir à Violette au quotidien la remplit soudain d'une immense peine. Qui était-elle pour cacher ses torts ? Qui était-elle pour salir ainsi Priya et ce dont elle avait été témoin ?

Elle fut un instant tentée de tout dévoiler à Violette. Mais la pensée de leurs expressions déçues, de leurs regards de reproches et de ces voix haineuses qui l'accuseraient la figea.

Trop faible, trop lâche qu'elle était pour assumer son immense faute. Son dégoût d'elle même atteignait des sommets.

\- Je…

Sa voix s'éteignit, tandis qu'elle luttait pour retenir quelques larmes coupable.

 _Ne pleure pas. Tu n'es pas celle qui devrait pleurer._

Elle dissimula ses yeux brillants sous ses mèches sombres, tandis que ses doigts se tordaient sous la pression de ses mains jointes.

\- Je faisais uniquement quelques insomnies, Violette. Tu es vraiment très gentille, et ça me fait plaisir, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le son pourtant très discret du léger soupir de son amie parvint à ses oreilles, et Meryl serra ses dents si fort qu'elle les sentit grincer. Son estomac se contracta, comme pour la punir, tandis qu'elle se retenait de toute sa maigre volonté.

Une larme unique franchit ses barrières, s'écrasant en tâchant le sol sablonneux.


End file.
